Warly (DSS)
Warly – postać z dodatku Rozbitkowie. Aby odblokować Warly'ego, trzeba zdobyć 2560 XP, tj. 128 dni (gdy gra się na DLC). Umiejętności Warly rozpoczyna rozgrywkę z przenośnym garnkiem, który można postawić na dowolnym lądzie i przyrządzić jakąś potrawę, oraz z czapką kucharską, która tak naprawdę służy jak mały izolacyjny plecak. Posiada 8 miejsc i jest możliwa do skonstruowania w zakładce Przetrwanie z 1 tkaniny i 1 liny (zawsze dostępne). Kolejną cechą Warly'ego jest szybszy spadek paska głodu o 33%. Dodatkowo zdobywa tylko 70% głodu, zdrowia i poczytalności od jedzenia surowego pożywienia i 80% od ususzonego. Upieczona żywność nadal przywraca takie same współczynniki. Jeżeli jedzenia daje negatywne punkty głodu, zdrowia lub poczytalności statystyki te zostaną zwiększone (o 30% dla surowego, 20% dla suszonego i 10% dla ugotowanego). Najbardziej korzystnymi pokarmami dla kucharza są ugotowane w garnku dania, które przywracają z 33% bonusem wszystkie współczynniki. Ponieważ Warly posiada od początku gry swój garnek, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby gotować od samego początku rozgrywki. Dodatkowo Warly z uwagi na posiadania przenośnego garnka może gotować 4 dania dostępnego tylko dla niego, są to: naleśniki ze świeżymi owocami, małżowe bouillabaisse, potworny tatar i suflet ze słodkich ziemniaków. Strategie Zalety Warly posiada potężne ułatwienie na samym początku gry - własny przenośny garnek, którego może użyć w każdej chwili. Zdobywając z początku takie składniki jak jagody, morskie kąski czy skałoczepy, może z łatwością ugotować kulki mięsne czy gumbo i nadmiar tych potraw przechować w czapce kucharskiej, która przedłuży ich świeżość. Jest to jeszcze bardziej opłacalne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż ugotowane potrawy zapewniają kucharzowi znaczne premie. Postać ta dostaje premie do dań z garnka. Odnawiają one o 33% więcej zdrowia, głodu i poczytalności. Jeżeli jakieś danie obniżą którąś z tych statystyk (np. potworna lazania) jego cecha zmniejszy te kary na korzyść gracza o 33%. Warly ma możliwość tworzenia wyjątkowych potraw garnkowych. Szczególnie warto zwrócić uwagę na potworny tatar, który jest daniem przygotowanym z mięsa z potwora, a jednocześnie nie zaniżającym statystyk. Inną potrawą są naleśniki ze świeżymi owocami, które odnawiają aż 80 punktów zdrowia i 200 głodu, jednak wymagają masła. Dwie pozostałe potrawy stanowią dobry sposób na wykorzystanie powszechnego i mało użytecznego jedzenia. Wady Warly ponosi kary do surowego, suszonego i ugotowanego jedzenia. Kary do suszonego jedzenia mogą sprawić, że budowanie suszarń stanie się nieefektywne. Natomiast kary do ugotowanego jedzenia sprawią, że o wiele lepsze byłoby zastosowanie surowego do gotowania dań z garnka. Gotowanie dań z garnka zabiera jednak czas. Kary do surowego, suszonego i ugotowanego jedzenia łączą się z tymi do spożywania tego samego jedzenia, np. zjedzenie suszu za pierwszym razem odnowi 20 punktów głodu, a za drugim razem już tylko 17,5 punktów głodu. Ponadto głód Warly'ego spada szybciej co może utrudnić mu przetrwanie w pierwszych dniach. Gracz musi wtedy skupić swoją rozgrywkę na zbieraniu pożywienia. Ciągłe zdobywanie pożywienia zabiera cenny czas, a surowe i ugotowane (do którego gracz ma największy dostęp) odnawiają mniej głodu. Warly musi spożywać różne dania w celu utrzymania bonusu do spożywania ugotowanego pożywienia. Próbując zjeść tę samą potrawę dwa lub więcej razy pod rząd, Warly uzyska z niej mniejszą ilość punktów głodu, zdrowia i poczytalności. Musi odczekać 1,75 dnia, by dana potrawa znowu odnawiała pełną ilość statystyk. Pierwsze powtórzenie osłabi statystyki potrawy o 10%, drugie o 20%, trzecie o 35%, czwarte o 50% i piąte o 70%. Każde kolejne spożycie potrawy osłabi jej statystyki już tylko o 70%. Podsumowanie Idealnie gracz powinien wykorzystywać surowe składniki do gotowania dań z garnka. W ten sposób może obejść kary do surowego jedzenia. By obejść karę do spożywania tego samego dania Warly może gotować różne dania co jest proste z uwagi na dostęp do przenośnego garnka i czterech dodatkowych dań, również może gotować takie dania jak mięsny gulasz lub naleśniki, które odnawiają pokaźne ilości głodu, w ten sposób można spokojnie przeżyć 2 dni bez powtarzania się. Zalety Warly'ego pozwolą łatwiej przyswoić mechanikę głodu oraz gotowania w garnku dla początkujących graczy. Jednak dłuższa gra może wymagać większych umiejętności. Ciekawostki * Głos Warly'ego został stworzony przez instrument o nazwie steel pan; * Warly może otrzymać dodatkowe czapki kucharskie poprzez rozbijanie skrzyń ładunkowych; * Warly został dodany w aktualizacji Eye of the Tiger Shark, był drugą postacią dodaną w becie tego DLC; * przed dodaniem figurował w plikach gry jako "Wastien"; * Warly mówi trochę po francusku, można to wywnioskować z tego, że kiedy je dania z garnka mówi "Magnifique", a jego stare motto brzmiało "Bon Appetit!"; * postać ta wydaje się wierzyć w zabobony. Można to wywnioskować po jego opisie parasola ("I will try to remember not to open indoors." - "Postaram się nie otwierać go wewnątrz.") oraz jednym z okrzyków bojowych ("I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" - "Mam nadzieję, że nie zacznie padać po tym jak cię zabiję!"); * po jego kolorze skóry oraz jego znajomością kilku francuskich słów można wywnioskować, że pochodzi z Nowej Kaledonii; * po jego opisie garnka z ugotowaną potrawą ("Pickup! Oh, old habits..." - "Odbiór! Och, stare przyzwyczajenia...") można wywnioskować, że pracował jako kucharz; * jego opis kapelusza przeciwdeszczowego ("Better than newspaper." - "Lepszy niż gazeta.") można wywnioskować, że mógł żyć jako bezdomny; * w plikach gry receptura kawy znajduje się w pliku Warly'ego co znaczy, że ta mogła być planowana jako tylko dla niego; * jak większość postaci po trafieniu piorunem Warly ma kości w swoich włosach. Inne * Cytaty Warly'ego * Ubrania Warly'ego Galeria Warly_w_grze.png|Warly w grze Warly obok swoich przedmiotów (DSS).png|Warly obok swoich przedmiotów Rekin_tygrysi.png|Warly z rekinem tygrysim Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC